User talk:Toughpigs
Books and Tapes Hey, Danny! Wow, you're going through all the books really fast! Someday I'll be able to do things as fast as you! Anyway, I read the conversation you were having with Wendy about the tapes, and I was waiting for somebody to ask me about it on my page, but since nobody did, I'll go ahead and (try to) give you a short answer. I just started putting up info about the BR and BT sets, since they were on the back covers of the late 1983 SS LP's, and I thought that was all there was. Then Wendy started finding SS book and record (and book and tape) sets getting reissued on Golden and Fisher-Price, with (of course) different catalog numbers. I was getting confused, so I asked her if she could grab the images so I could piece together all of the data. That's what I used to build my triple-cross-reference book and tape chart. So I don't need to have those; they were just kind of temporary pictures to prove titles and catalog numbers. Now some of the later Golden and (I think) Fisher-Price ones have color labels with characters on them, so I don't know if you'll find those interesting. But I know that the original BT's are kind of black and white. (When you said that one tape looks like another, you made me think of Bert: "They're all so-individual!") So anyway, you can go ahead and delete those, because I've already got what I needed. Hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 04:49, 25 August 2007 (UTC) sidebar Heya. Is there any reason why you changed MediaWiki:Sidebar? MediaWiki:mainpage is already effectively defined as Muppet Wiki. Did you find a new trick for Google stats? —Scott (talk) 20:54, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm testing out some Google tricks. I just wrote an article about raising a wiki's Google ranking for Central, and I thought I'd see if changing the sidebar had any effect. It probably won't impact us, since we're already at #4 for Muppets, but it's worth a shot, and it won't hurt anything. -- Danny (talk) 19:12, 23 August 2007 (UTC) back in time Heya. Do you remember anything about this? —Scott (talk) 03:14, 22 August 2007 (UTC) character books Heya. Before you take it too far, I don't think categories for that type of thing really fits in with how we've handled the balance between categorizing and creating fun lists. I think the Grover Books format works better in this case. —Scott (talk) 02:48, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Talk:Number Song Series Not an open question, but as noted there, I've come across our first potential lead on the identity of the baker, however slight; according to IMDB (which of course doesn't prove much), it's Alex Stevens, who played the werewolf/werewolves on Dark Shadows. I'll be keeping my eyes open and checking sources, but as our resident Dark Shadows fan/expert, I thought I'd mention it to you, on the off-chance you should come across a picture of the guy out of make-up, or anything else that would help prove/disprove. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:36, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Oh, that would be very funny, if it were true. I'm sure I've got a picture somewhere... -- Danny (talk) 21:54, 22 August 2007 (UTC) CTW Archive episodes I just went through the first 1,000 episodes and added the CTW template. . —Scott (talk) 17:52, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Wow, that's fantastic. That was a lot of work! -- Danny (talk) 17:56, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::It's amazing how fast these pages load when you disable javascript. —Scott (talk) 17:58, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::What does that mean? Can I do it too? -- Danny (talk) 18:00, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Javascript is the computer language that's responsible for all the dynamic markup on web pages. Normally I have it enabled or else certain things on the wiki wouldn't work like the automatic insertion of templates that I added below the edit window. But in Opera, I can click it off easily when I know I'm going to be doing a lot of edits at a time like that. In Firefox, you have to go into Tools > Options and go into the Content tab. You can uncheck Enable Javascript in there (just don't forget to turn it back on later as many sites need it for various functions). —Scott (talk) 18:08, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Title Moves Hey, why'd you move Wanda Falbo (Word Fairy)? That's what the title card says for the sketches, and I figured it made sense to just have one page for sketches and character (Wendy and I discussed it briefly on the talk page). I know you're incredibly busy right now, but summaries would really be useful in cases like this. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:47, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Sorry! I suck. I'll move it back. -- Danny (talk) 19:28, 21 August 2007 (UTC) CTW Archives Hey dude... do you have a list of all the episode pages that have been created here using the CTW archives? I can start going through to add the CTW template. —Scott (talk) 00:39, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :I don't have a list. Basically, if you just go through from episode 1, anything that isn't a full episode guide is from the archives. -- Danny (talk) 00:40, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Image Issues What ho. Just a reminder, the gap thing is still a huge problem in IE, as you can see here. I just reverted your edit to Charles Dickens (author) for that reason (though either finding a better Dickens image, or just taking it out since we have a reference image now, might also be useful). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:51, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :Bah. Now Scott deleted the Little Dorrit image, which I didn't have time to save and was naturally lost long ago with the comp theft. The page does work better with one image, and I'm sure you're busy with other stuff right now, but next time, I'd appreciate at least a brief discussion or response, or even just a comment in the summary to explain your decision (especially since the Dickens image right now is pretty generic and can be found anywhere; the other one is hard to replace). Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:53, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry! I didn't think it would get deleted so fast. It's actually possible to look at deleted images and undelete them -- I just uploaded Littledorrit.jpg again, although we probably could've just undeleted it. Sorry for the fast, no-comment response this morning -- I was on my way out the door, and it seemed like the easiest way to fix the page. -- Danny (talk) 00:00, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :::Really? Have you tried it yourself? Because in the past, I've tried it, and so has Scott, and generally the image is lost for good; it's never worked successfully for either of us, as far as I know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:07, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I just did it. That's where I got the Little Dorrit pic from. You just click on the "deleted edit" thing, and then you click on the date, and there's the picture. -- Danny (talk) 01:09, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :::::They enabled that feature a few months ago. Although some of them in the past few weeks have been broken due to the work on image servers. —Scott (talk) 01:12, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Deleting Hi Danny. Well, I keep making contributions to Sesame Street Goofs and other places but somebody keeps deleting my stuff. They even deleted that talk that used to be on here about that picture trouble. If you can find out who's doing it, can you please them? User: JimHenson32 18 August 2007 {UTC} Hi Danny! Well, this isn't about the deleting thing, but I have a question. The sketch after the sketch when Elmo tells Telly the story of Lucy the Lazy Lizard (Episode 4138) it shows a 3D animated guy singing "Animal books! Animal books! I just love to look in my animal books!" What sketch is that? 18 August 2007 User: JimHenson32 {UTC} Hi Danny! Well, I'm not exzactly complete with it yet, but take a look at Episode 4138! I worked really hard. Do you think you could finish it or something? User: JimHenson32 18 August 2007 {UTC} :Please stop leaving me messages like this. It's annoying. -- Danny (talk) 20:08, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Okay. But if I needed to find out that cartoon, where would I put it and how? User: JimHenson32 18 August 2007 Mickey Mouse Rizzo as Mickey is awesome. Maybe someday we'll unearth Waldo's impression. —Scott (talk) 19:31, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Yay, I love it too. I think I might have Waldo's impression somewhere... lemme see....... -- Danny (talk) 11:46, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Fraggles and Umbrellas Hi, Danny! I forgot what you said about scanning albums that you have, but do you think you can scan Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella and your Fraggle Rock album with a catalog number of C 40775? If you can't scan them right now, that's okay. I'll just make a note that you have those two. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:06, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi Ken -- Thanks for the reminder. I actually can't scan those -- they're too big for my scanner -- so I have to take pics with the digital camera. I'll try to get to that today. -- Danny (talk) 16:03, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::If you care about better quality and want to spend the extra time, you can send your LP scan pieces to me and I'll put em together. If a photo is good enough, that's okay too. Just tossing that out there. —Scott (talk) 16:21, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives